1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extrudable igniter compositions, and extruded ignition sticks therefrom, in combination with flares or other solid propellant devices, such as rockets or the like.
2. Background Information
Igniter compositions ought to satisfy a number of design criteria. The igniter composition, when formed, should be sufficiently robust to remain in operable form prior to deployment of the device to be ignited, such as a flare or other device.
One of the commonly proposed igniter systems uses solid particles consisting of B/KNO.sub.3 which, when ignited, initiate combustion of the specified gas generant composition.
Other recent efforts in the civilian market have focused on developing alternative cost-effective igniter compositions or igniter compositions which are more easily manufactured. These efforts have included proposals to use a hot-melt thermoplastic resin matrix together with a particular igniter composition, such as KNO.sub.3. This effort sought to marry a commercially available hot melt adhesive, such as one designed for so-called "glue-guns", with a common alkali metal oxidizer. This effort to improve performance was less than satisfactory. Extrudability and igniter performance proved difficult to control, and the repeatable ballistic performance desired has not yet been demonstrated.
Accordingly, despite these and still other efforts, relevant objectives remain unattained. A simpler, more cost-effective igniter composition for flares and decoys or other devices remains desired. In particular, efforts are still on-going towards providing an igniter composition which avoids the need for hot melting so-called adhesives, and thus the consequent risks associated with processing a pyrotechnic material at an elevated temperature, but which is facile to manufacture and would be sufficiently robust.
It would, therefore, be a significant advance to provide igniter compositions capable of being used as an igniter which satisfactorily address these concerns in the industry.